This invention relates to the problem of xe2x80x9cpressure ulcersxe2x80x9d of the heel area. This invention relates to foot positioners and more particularly to a practical, effective method of positioning feet to help prevent skin and heel breakdown which leads to the formation of pressure ulcers on the heel.
In the past, foot positioners have consisted of such items as standard pillows, air filled boots, xe2x80x9cbean-bagxe2x80x9d cushions, and foam cradles. The problems with these xe2x80x9cmanufactured productsxe2x80x9d include; difficulty in determining for which foot the positioner is indicated; quick visual assessment of skin on the foot (due to the foot being xe2x80x9cwrapped inxe2x80x9d the positioner); heat build up causing odor and discomfort; maintaining proper heel positioning; consequence of straps being too tight (causing breakdown) or too loose (non-functional); and,choosing the correct size. Pillows have their own set of problems in that they are not clearly defined as a xe2x80x9cfootxe2x80x9d product; they do not stay in position; they can be too high, possibly causing a hyper-extended knee; they can be too low, accomplishing nothing.
An appropriate positioner should be cool, comfortable, and well accepted by the patient. It should provide the healthcare personnel immediate visual assessment of the patient""s foot position and skin condition. It should be uniform in it"" size so that there is no guessing on the part of the healthcare personnel as to sizing, it should be a xe2x80x9cone size fits allxe2x80x9d. It should be non-incapsulating to help prevent heat build up or pressure from straps. It should be a low profile positioner to help prevent hyper-extention of the knee.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a new and novel foot positioner for helping to protect patient""s heels from breakdown.
Another object of the present invention is to make this positioner easily identifiable by healthcare staff as to its purpose; to provide immediate visual assement of the foot position and skin condition; to be uniform in its"" size so that xe2x80x9cone size fits allxe2x80x9d; to be a low profile so as to help prevent hyper-extention of the knee; to allow the foot to be free, unencumbered by straps or encapsulating material;
A foot positioner, designed to assist in appropriate positioning of a patient whose heels have been identified as having the potential for skin breakdown, is placed under the ankle/heel area of the feet with the feet slightly beyond the body of the positioner. The product positions the patient in such a manner as to help prevent heels from maintaining pressure with the mattress. The positioner is passive in that it is strategically placed by a nurse (or other healthcare professional) so as to best benefit the patient. It will provide immediate visual assessment of the feet; it will be cool (that is, there will be no heat build up due to an incapsulating effect); it will be free of straps; it will be easily recognizable by the healthcare staff as intended for heel positioning.